A New Villiage
by Amph and Ateriole
Summary: The Leaf is under alot of stress right now, what with the chuunin exams, negotions with an new villiage, and why are there Sound Nins in the abandoned Uchiha district? Includes many characters that don't actually exist in the series... rated for language
1. Chapter 1

_ Chapter One _

Sakura walked beside Naruto and Hinata. The two were quietly smiling at each other. Sakura was smiling at both of them, thinking that it really was about time. Naruto had always been so clueless about Hinata's feelings.

Sakura was so preoccupied, she didn't even notice the brown-haired girl walking the opposite direction, staring slack-jawed at the five heads of the Hokages rising spectacularly above her. She and Sakura crashed into each other, flying backwards to end sitting on the path. Sakura was back up in a second, her temper boiling. "Who are you? What do you think you're doing? Watch your step for once!"

The girl merely looked downwards, her long, mouse-brown hair veiling her face. "Aren't you going to apologize?" Sakura asked, a vein pulsing in her temple. Naruto and Hinata had stopped and turned around. Naruto was regarding the brown-haired girl with a curious look.

Still, the girl stayed silent. Sakura exploded! Her fist flew forwards with full power towards the girl's still downturned head. An orange blur swept Sakura's target out of the way at the last second. "Sakura, wait!" Naruto cried. "It's Sasame!" The pink-haired dervish instantly calmed down and a brilliant smile split her face.

"Sasame!" she said. "How are you? Oh I'm so sorry. I should have watched my step. Not your fault at all. How are things with the other Fuma?"

Hinata looked strangely at her fiancé strangely. Spotting this, he moved over to her. "Sakura and I met Sasame on a mission to find out about Sasuke before I left. We tried to help save her cousin, but he ended up dying. When we left the sound country, she stayed behind to try to help rebuild her shattered clan- the Fuma. I met her again on my journey with Jaira, that's how I recognized her." Hinata nodded in understanding, and the two turned back to Sakura to hear the end of Sasame's explanation of what had happened.

"… I have rebuilt our clan, and my father is now our leader. I have also begun training as a medical ninja. It was the only way I could be useful." She smiled quietly. "I always was never skilled enough to fight effectively."

"You're training as a medical nin too? That's wonderful! I'm the only trainee in the village. I've always wanted another student to study with. Come on, I'll introduce you to my sensei!" Sakura grabbed Sasame's hand and dragged her off to Tsunade's office, with Hinata and Naruto lagging behind, Naruto chattering with a very serious looking Iruka.


	2. Invasion!

Hi! This story belongs to Amph. Sorry, but I didn't add an opening to Chap. 1… I didn't quite understand this site. So, what did people think of the story? Read it! Review it!! Oh, and I will note that, while these first few chapters are short, later ones will be longer. But, if you want them, read and review! I labeled it T for later chapters, just to be safe.

/_ Chapter Two _\

Invasion!

Sakura rushed into Tsunade's office, still dragging Sasame behind her. "Tsunade, this is-" she broke off, embarrassed when she saw that her sensei was already busy. Neji, Lee, Tenten, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru all stood before the desk.

"Thank you, Iruka. You may go now." Tsunade said nodding to the jounin standing behind Naruto. He solemnly nodded in return, and then left. "You three, come forwards with the others.

"What's up, Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked calmly. "All Iruka said was that you wanted us to come to your office immediately."

"Yeah, you dragged us all over here, then made us stand around and wait for these three to finally get here. And we _still_ don't know what's going on. Bothersome," added Shikamaru.

Tsunade glared at the two boys. "Silence! I'll tell you what's going on if you ever shut up and stop complaining. We have been invaded." Everyone stepped back, shocked. "Several ninja of an unknown village have been spotted in the old Uchiha district. We don't know anything for sure, but I expect they're Sound Nins, spying for Orochimaru. I want you all to find and capture them. Kill only if absolutely necessary, we want them alive for questioning. Understood?" Everyone nodded seriously. "Good. You may go."

The chuunin turned and filed out, muttering among themselves. Sakura turned to Sasame. "Come on, Sasame. You can come too." Sasame looked nervous, but followed Sakura out, still being dragged by the hand.

When they had all left, Shizune looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, are you really sure this is a good idea? We have no idea how strong they are. If they might be Chuunin or even Jounin…"

Tsunade frowned. "My report said they were noticed because many are greatly injured. No matter what their rank, those kids should be able to take then. They're stronger than you give them credit for."

"I hope you're right," Shizune sighed.

Well, that's chapter two. I usually prefer cliffhangers, but… Not much to hang here. So, you've read, so please review!! Even if you don't like it, still review! Criticism is how you get better.


	3. Dynamic Entry!

Ok, so this is the new chapter. I'm assuming that those of you reading this like it, but since you haven't reviewed, I can't be sure… Just a disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. So, here goes- chapter three.

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***** **** ****

--/_ Chapter Three _\--

Dynamic Entry!

The chuunin stood at the entrance to the old Uchiha district of town. It had been abandoned ever since Itachi had murdered his entire clan except for his younger brother Sasuke. Sasuke… The word laid heavily on Naurto's thoughts. Over three years ago, he had promised Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back to her- "Believe it!" But to this day, he had not yet found his friend. He had trained harder than ever for that moment. He would not be beaten again. The blond-haired ninja was excited- this would be that moment! Why else would sound nins be in the Uchiha district, unless Sasuke Uchiha was leading them!

Sasuke also weighed heavily on Hinata's mind. Not because of any feelings of her own about him, but for Naruto. She knew her fiancé must be going through an incredible internal battle, thinking about his unfulfilled promises.

Shikamaru had come to the same conclusion as Naruto- If there were sound nins here, they were behind Sasuke. This was bringing a frown to his sallow face. He had been head of the team originally sent to recover Sasuke when he had originally run away. The failure was still fresh in his mind, despite the years between then and now. He could still remember almost dying at the hands of Tayuya, only to be saved by the beautiful Temari. Beautiful? Oh, bothersome… The two had been having meals almost every week, when he wasn't guarding her, that was.

The same person was on Sakura's thoughts. She was an incredible, tangled knot of confused feelings. Hope was there, but terror, sadness, and anger were all present too. Sakura wasn't sure what she would do if she was forced to fight Sasuke. She still loved him, but if he had invaded, she would have to challenge him. What could she do?

Sasame was confused. Not only was she suddenly on a mission for the Leaf, but her friends were looking very serious, as if expecting the entire Uchiha clan to rise again as ghosts and chase them away! Sasame trembled at the thought. Sometimes her imagination was a little too lively for her liking.

"All right! Let us enter and chase away these intruders! Let the might of youth carry us to victory!" Lee said from Sasame's left. He rushed towards the barricade covering the entrance.

Neji's arm whipped up stopping his comrade. "Wait. I'll scan the area behind the door. Byakugan!" The veins around the Hyuga's eyes popped up, and he swung his head slowly from one side to the other, looking at what none of the others could see. "All right… I don't see anyone…"

"Alright, now!" Lee cried, leaping at the wooden planks. At the last second, he thrust out one leg in midair, kicking the rough boards to splinters. "Dynamic entry!"

Neji started in surprise. "Lee! There's something there! I can't fully see it. Be careful!"

Lee looked back to nod at Neji, and caught his foot on the wood that still clung to the entranceway. He tumbled out of sight of the others, down to the watching enemy.

A|N- OK! So, what did you think? Stuff's starting to heat up now! What does Neji see? And why is it hidden from his Byakugan? Will Lee die?! Well, review and read when I update to find out!


	4. Eat Flame!

Ok, well I don't even know if anyone is reading this, but I hope so, and I hope you like it! :) Well, here's the new chapter. It's finally time for the fighting to begin, and for new characters to be introduced. Enjoy!

* * *

\--/_Chapter Four_\--/

Lee bounced and rolled into the Uchiha district, ending by running on his chin and laying flat out, looking forwards. His eyes opened wide. He was face to face with a small, furry, sleek creature. The two stared at each other for a moment in shock. 'What was this thing?' Lee wondered. 'Whatever it was, he wanted to pick it up and cuddle it- it was so cute!!'

Suddenly, a voice rang in his mind. '_Ha! An intruder!_' it cried. The creature glanced at the entrance where the others were leaping I to help Lee. '_More of them! Ha! I have to go tell Ateriole!_' The little brown thing streaked off into the districts depths.

Lee slowly got up, surrounded by his teammates, staring after the creature. "Are you alright, Lee-san?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I think so, Sakura-chan, but I must have hit my head. I could have sworn that thing spoke. I wonder what it was…"

"That was an otter." A voice said behind the chuunin. They spun around to see a boy in a dull red robe standing above a building. "Be gone. You are not wanted here," he said, his voice infinitely calm yet harsh. His arms were bare, and a large axe was strapped across his back, just under a red shield. There was no headband below his brown, tousled hair. He appeared exhausted, but determined.

Neji and Shikamaru stepped forward at once. "Who are you?" Shikamaru asked. "And where is Sasuke? We know what's going on."

The boy looked slightly confused as Neji continued "Give up now. The hokage told us to bring all of you in for questioning. If you give up, we won't hurt you. Fight and you may die."

"Forget Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto butted in. "Where is Sasuke!"

"Gaah! All of you just shut up! Shut up and eat flame!" The boys hands clasped together in the tiger hand sign. Then switched to Dragon, then Dog.

"Stop him!" Neji cried, turning to his female teammate. With a nod, she confidently reached into the pouch on her back. The appendage flew forwards, now filled with kunai, each filled with its own deadly intent.

"The boy took a look at the deadly missiles. Hmmm… He could finish the signs, but he would be hit. That would not be enjoyable, he was sure. Initiate plan B! Forced to stop his hand signs, the boy leapt behind a billboard. Then, he began the signs again. Tiger, Dragon, Dog, Dog, Hare, Tiger. Here, he paused, as if thinking, then reversed the tiger sign so the two fingers of one hand were in the palm of the other. Then, he quickly returned the sign to fire.

Leaping into the open, he cried, "Secret fire blast art- Exploding Barrage Jutsu!" Fireballs spewed from his mouth in quick blasts, all aimed at the narrow entrance. As the spheres of flame touched something, they exploded in pyrotechnic glory. It was over almost as soon as it had started. The entrance was now charred and destroyed, burnt out by the boy's jutsu.

"Impressive, but it's a pity it didn't help," a voice behind the boy said sarcastically. He spun, his shield suddenly on one arm, the other hand on the haft of his great axe. The leaf nin were all standing behind him, completely untouched by his blast.

Naruto stepped in front of the others. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" The boy found himself surrounded by ten more Narutos. He frowned slightly, then smiled sarcastically. With a spin, the war axe left its sheath and cracked the roof below as it struck. "I never did like things easy," he said, and leapt at the nearest clone.

He came down, slicing the foe in half as it vanished in a puff of smoke. As he landed, the axe left his hand, flying in an arc to his side. It flew in a circle coming back o his hand, leaving him surrounded by only smoke.

He grinned, then spun as someone cried "Leaf Hurricane!" A green blur flew towards him. The boy's shield came up, as Lee's foot struck out. As the impact threw the boy across the alley, Lee noted a strip of black cloth, with a bit of silver on it hanging from the shield. But then the boy landed on another roof, and Lee couldn't see the shield's front. It was back on the boy's shoulders, and he was making more hand signs. Not caring what it was, Lee ran at him. He reached the boy, only to leap back as the boy vanished in a massive tongue of flame.

"Neji!" Lee cried. "Where'd he go?"

Neji's pale eyes skimmed the area. "There he is," he said pointing into the districts heart. "He didn't go far. I think he's wounded." The leaf nins raced off, with the Hyuga leading the way.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me! Negative reviews are as welcome as positive ones- how else can you get better? Don't worry about how vague I was about the new boy- You find out more later. But I might decide to wait for reviews before there is a more, so.... Please Review! Until later!


	5. Perish!

well, I'm still not sure if anyone is actually reading this, but, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_\--/_ Chapter 5 _\--/_

Perish!

DR raced into the building where his fellow nins were staying. "They're right behind me! Run!"

Around DR skittered an otter. It raced straight to a girl who must once have bee beautiful, but her ragged blue robes hung loosely from her shoulders, and her dark hair lay tangled around her head and over her lowered face, like she didn't care enough to comb it any more. But, as the otter reached her she raised her head, and when you saw her eyes she was still beautiful, no matter what. "What is it, Wave?" she asked softly.

The otter rose, swaying, onto his back legs. "Ha! Enemies coming. And they're strong!"

The girl shared a quick frown with the boy sitting beside her. "How many?"

"Hundreds!"

"The two shared another look. "DR?"

"Eleven."

The boy suddenly stood up, wincing at the exertion. He towered above his seated comrades and DR, his jaded blue eyes flashing behind silver rimmed glasses. A black headband crafted like the one on DR's shield fluttered at his belt, striking over the dirty blue robes, so similar to the girl's. "We don't have time to keep talking. Even eleven enemies is too many for us to try to fight." DR opened his mouth to argue, but the boy cut him off. "No, DR, we can't ambush them either. We're all just too injured and tired. We need to run."

Gritting his teeth, he lead his nins out into the district.

* * *

The older boy glanced back. Again. 'Drat! They're still gaining on us…' No matter what tricks he tried, the Leaf nins seemed to always be a step behind him. Even DR's paper bomb trap hadn't phased them. They'd just gone around, and caught back up. He couldn't even understand how the Leaf nin could even see them.

As they entered a narrow alley, he signaled his team to halt. "They're gaining every second. We're all just too tired to run. I will… stall them."

"No!" the girl's voice rang out. "No, Inbar. You promised you would never abandon me, that we'd be best friends for all of life. You can't leave. You'll be killed!"

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Ateriole," he whispered. "It's my duty. I'm team leader." He removed the headband from his belt, and handed it to her, drawing her into a hug. "I leave you in command while I am gone. Only Grath will be above you." Here he nodded at another girl in a black blue robe with a bow slung across his back. More softly, he added, "I will return. I promise."

"What the h***, man!?" one of the boys said rudely. He was in jeans and a tee-shirt, and two swords were strapped to his belt, chains coiled at the hilt. "You leave her in charge? I'm far stronger!"

The boy in red grinned wickedly. "I think Inbar has his 'own' reasons for that…" his voice trailed away, then came out in a "Hugh!" as Inbar's fist made contact with his side.

"That's enough. Now, all of you, go!"

"Sadly, and glancing back, Ateriole turned away and leapt off, leading the other nins. Inbar stood in the alley, alone, his head bowed, hands clasped before him.

They were coming. It was time to end this, time to save them all. His hands rose, though his head stayed bent in pain and sadness. His hands clasped together, gathering his strength. Then, they flickered into a sign, but instantly broke off, his right hand grasping his left arm. He gritted his teeth to the pain in his damaged appendage, and started again.

Snake, hare, dragon, ox, ram, tiger, dog, snake, bird, ram, bird, tiger; but here he paused. He could see them before him- blurs that had pulled up to fight. "Ateriole, forgive me." he whispered in a broken voice, then switched the sign to bird.

His head snapped up, eyes glinting. "You who threaten myself, my team, and my friend, perish! Secret art of water- Multi-Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Neji shrank back, stunned as four towering dragons sprang from behind the strange boy blocking his path. This was the water dragon jutsu, yes, but he'd never seen it used to this effect. Creating more than one dragon is supposed to be impossible!

Shikamaru knelt beside him, hands in the rat sign. A long streak of black flew past its physical limits to chain onto the boy's shadow. But there was no effect. He still stood there, eyes staring at nothing, as if in the greatest pain. Or, perhaps, in death.

Ino and Choji stepped forward. "Leave this to me," Ino said confidently. "This'll all be over in a moment." She held out her hands in the shape of a square. "Mind destruction Jutsu!" But there was no effect. Frowning, she tried again.

She looked at Choji, who shrugged. "Partial expansion Jutsu, hand!" he cried, and threw a bolder sized fist at the boy. Just before it could strike, a water dragon flew into the way blocking it. Returning it to himself and its proper size, Choji frowned. Naruto was reminded strongly on Gaara of Sand's ability where sand would protect him from harm without his thinking about it. Maybe that was how these dragons were designed to act…

"Never mind." Neji said. "These dragons have a chakra base. Hinata and I will have them in a second, won't we." Hinata nodded determinedly, and moved towards him. Together, she and Neji ran at the boy. Out of nowhere loomed a massive dragon. Without thinking, Neji leapt in the air bring his chakra encased hand down on the dragon's head. The watery beast vanished, but Neji also went flying into a building. He hit the ground unconscious, the hand that struck bent strangely.

Hinata fared no better. Once again, the dragon she struck was destroyed, but she ended up worse than Neji. The throw landed her on her arm, snapping it at the shoulder. Her limp body stopped at Naruto's feet.

He quickly bent down, trying to wake her, crying as he saw her bloody shoulder. He raised tearstained eyes, now red and slitted like a cats. "How dare you do this, you b******. I'm going to kill you!"

Red chakra bubbled around him, drawing his fingers and canines into points. He raced forward, only to be smashed back by a dragon. The red chakra extended further, spreading across Naruto's body and giving him a long, chakra tail. He bounded forwards again on all fours, snarling. He leapt to the side of one dragon, hurdled the other, and came flying down for a killing blow on the boy's head.

Time seemed to drift into slow motion. Both dragons disappeared from behind Naruto, and the light returned to the boy's eyes. He hands never moved from bird as he glared at Naruto- red eyes meeting jade-blue. The boy spoke quietly, so only Naruto's fox-senses could hear, his hands flickering in sign.

"Tatsu. Irot. Water strike art- Dragon palms."

Naruto could see the strike coming, but her was falling. He couldn't stop! Both of the boy's hands came up in a hadoken strike, and he fell forwards, planting his hands in Naruto's chest. The blond-haired ninja flew back unconscious, struck by a blast of dragon shaped chakra.

But the boy kept going forwards, falling. He too struck the ground, and did not move.

* * *

So, what do you think?? Are you rooting for your well known Naruto, or for the new boy Inbar? Reiew and tell me! What am I doing right? What about wrong? The only way I can know is if you review!


	6. You Failed?

Ok! Here's the next chapter. I guess people are reading this, but **please**, review after you read this! I really want to know what you think of this! Well, enough of this. On to the chapter-

* * *

Chapter 6

You Failed?

"What do you mean, you failed?"

"I'm sorry, Hokage, but with Neji and Hinata down, we couldn't find the trail again. The boy slowed us down too much."

"What about Kiba and Akamaru?"

"They refused to continue, for reasons of their own. It was all bothersome."

Tsunade sighed. "Very well, Shikamaru. I'm sure you all did your best. I want you to go tell the others that tomorrow, I will be sending you all out on teams, since Sakura and I already managed to heal Neji and Hinata."

"Yes, hokage." Shikamaru said respectfully, and left. As soon as the office door closed, Tsunade shot Shizune a warning glare. "Don't say a word."

"I wasn't planning to, Tsunade-sama."

"So, our reports were wrong. They must not have been injured after all."

"But, Shikamaru's report said they were obviously injured."

"Then they are all the more dangerous. We will send in Jounin too."

"Do you really think we can catch them, Tsunade-sama?"

"We'll do it if I have to go myself."

"Very well, Tsunade-sama."

"Now then, what is the status of that boy they captured?"

"He is still in the hospital. The medics says he is alive, but the energy is in a small clump at his core. They also say they have never even heard of something like this before, and don't know what to do. Most of them gave up. That Fuma girl, Sasame, seems to have made him her personal charge. She's caring for him now."

* * *

Sasame crouched beside the boy's hospital bed, trying to think. She had used every healing technique she could think of, but he still didn't respond. She only had the satisfaction of managing to finally find a jutsu that would heal that horrible internal wound near the elbow of his right arm.

She just had to do this! If she didn't succeed, he would die, and her friend's hard work had been in vain! It was her turn to help with his capture. But, what could she do if she couldn't figure out how to help him? She stood and bent over him.

"Please." She whispered without thinking. "How do I heal you? Why don't you wake up?" But, of course, there was no answer.

* * *

Sasame started awake, nerves aflame. She had stayed with the boy all night to try to monitor him and had fallen asleep at about one in the morning. The clock now read four, and she should have slept for hours more. What had awoken her?

Suddenly, she realized as a soft voice rang through her mind. '_Who are you?'_ She looked around nervously. There was no one other than the unconscious patient in the room. 'Who's talking?' she wondered.

_'I am. Think, and I can hear you.'_

Tentatively, Sasame thought, _'I'm Sasame Fuma. Where are you?'_

_'I don't know. But you do. You've never left for more than a few minutes. Why?'_

Sasame gasped, realizing it was the boy speaking. Or, well… thinking. _'Well…'_ she thought hesitantly, _'You're at the Kanoha Village hospital. I'm a healer. We can't seem to revive you.'_

_'Please, don't hurt them. Don't hurt her.'_

_'What? Who's them? Who's her?'_

_The team. I failed. I knew that when I saw the boy. I broke both my promises. Just don't hurt them.'_

_'We don't have the rest of your team. The ninja hound team wouldn't track, and you took out both our Hyuga with your dragons. We couldn't go any further.'_

_'Ah. So you had a Byakugan. That's how you followed so easily. As for the dog, I'm not surprised. No ninja hound will go anywhere near a Marlfox.'_

_'A what?'_

_'Don't worry about it.'_

_'Why are you here anyway?'_

_'We don't have a choice. We don't have a home. We hoped to live secretly in the abandoned area, but our injuries from our last "home" have left us clumsy. Please, we mean you no harm.'_

Pity welled up in Sasame for these poor rogue ninja. She had once shared the same fate, after the Sound village had inadvertently destroyed her clan by taking all of their missions. _'No.'_ she thought to him. _'I will never harm the others, or tell what you have said.'_

_'Thank you. When it is morning, pour a sake jar of water over my heart. I have lost too much energy. Later, I will speak to you again. Farewell.'_

_'Wait! What's your name?'_

_'Inbar Trueflight. Leader of the Village Engulphed in Shadows_

* * *

Ok, what did you think? Well, don't just think it, tell me! I may not upload any more until that happens. So, if you like the story, I would review. Though, I'm just as willing to accept flames. How else do you learn to improve your style?


	7. Byakugan!

Well, I still don't have a single review... :'( Oh well. Out of my love for writing, I'm giving everyone (if there really is anyone) who is following this story another chapter. :) This one has another battle scene, though it may seem a little confusing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Byakugan!**

Neji, Tenten, and Lee crept through the heart of the Uchiha district. Neji's Byakugan was leading them to their target- a group of nins that they had been trailing for the last two days. The three rogues were asleep now, hidden from all but Neji's unique eye in a dark alley.

Standing above them, preparing to attack, Neji whipped around as someone snuch up behind them. It was only Hiashi. The elder Hyuga nodded. "Well met, Neji. How goes your hunt?" Silently, Neji pointed into the alley. The older Hyuga nodded. "Do you need assistance?" "I Do not believe so." "Very well. Do your best." With that, he left again.

Neji glanced at this teammates and nodded. They leapt into the alley. Each had their target. Tenten filled a girl in a battered traveling cloak that covered her whole body with kunais. Lee came down in a spin kick towards a girl in a dull black leather suit. Hit feet struck solid, and hit target fell beneath him. Neji came down in a solid soft palm strike to the heart, effectively killing his opponent by destroying her chakra lines.

The three Leaf nins stood, looking grave. "That was almost too easy." Tenten remarked.

A growl from above flicked their gaze there. It was Lee's target leaping from a roof. She landed cat-like in the alley, her legs crouched, one hand brushing the ground on bent tops, the other bent back to strike or defend. Her mouth was open in a soundless snarl, pointed teeth glinting below eyes silted like a cat's.

Beside her, the two other girls picked themselves up. The cloaked one winced as she began pulling the kunai out and tossing them to the girl next to her.

She was dressed in a black cloak that accented her deep violet eyes. She didn't move to catch the knives, merely held up one hand, and they flew straight to it. Her other hand rose before her face, outstretched palm bent back, then back out. She stared past the appendage with cool distain.

The cloaked girl picked out the last kunai with a wince and advanced forwards. "You three hear me. We wish you no harm. I offer you an opportunity to leave now in peace and never return. You have seen that you cannot defeat us."

"The leaf will never give in to Sound!" Neji snarled and leapt towards the cloaked girl. His hands came up, and a glowing field appeared around him. "8 trigrams, 64 palms." To his side, he could still see the other two. He paused- the girl with purple eyes was moving. How? Oh well, he'd take care of her too in a moment. He began his assault. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" The green light faded.

Neji stared at the girl standing before him. Instead of the cloaked girl, he was staring into violet eyes. Her hand was clasping his in a block, the same as she had done for every other of his 126 strikes. The Hyuga's unblockable technique, had been defeated.

The girl stepped back breathing hard, though she stayed perfectly steady. "Well, then. Pity we're not Sound." She held up her hand again. "Style copy- Byakugan!" The veins around her eyes popped out, and her pupils vanished, her eyes now orbs of pale milk.

Neji stepped back. This girl was no Hyuga! How could she possibly use his bloodlimit? Was this Genjutsu? Before he could react, her hand was on his chest, and he was passing out.

As Neji fell, Tenten leapt up, scrolls flying. Out of the whirlwind, weapons flew- all aimed for the violet-eyed girl. The cat-girl leapt in the way. "Wind art- Sovereign Claw!" She swirled her hands around each other, then slammed one fist into the ground, sending out a blast of wind, knocking all of the weapons out of the way. Leaping straight up, higher than should have been possible, the girl kicked out, planting her foot into Tenten's face. The Leaf nin fell to earth, unconscious.

Lee was having too much fun to see his friends fall. How here was an opponent! No matter how he struck, he was always blocked. And sometimes she didn't even move. Fabulous! "You are indeed a worthy opponent." He said, flashing a smile. The girl frowned. "Indeed." She repeated. "It has been long since one challenged me like this with taijutsu." Lee grinned. Under better circumstances, he would have invited her back to his dojo for a friendly match, and to discuss training methods.

Suddenly, he stopped, amazed. There was a large cut on his arm. When did that get there? And how? Out of nowhere, a fist flew at his face, instantly knocking him out.

*****

Hiashi Hyuga paused. No. This wasn't right. He should at least check on his nephew. Turning back, he headed to the alley. His bloodlimit instantly told him something was wrong. All three Leaf nins were unconscious! He crept close enough to hear.

"Are you alright, Avel?" The cloaked girl asked. "I know it took a lot of energy to copy that, let alone the block."

The girl called Avel laughed sarcastically. "Don't worry about me. I have plenty left. I just am starting to have trouble walking…" she winced. "Straight..." she collapsed.

"Avel! The cloak girl cried and caught her before she hit the ground, easily lifting up the frail frame. "Come on, Felis. We'd better find a place to rest."

"Yep. Let's go. You set the pace, Aeter. You're the most hurt."

"Bah. Mere scratches."

The two set off, leaving a very confused Hyuga behind. Had his eyes just failed him, or did he really just see what he thought he did…

* * *

OK!! So, what did you think? Well, review and tell me!!! I don't care if it's flames or praise. Any type of review is welcomed. No reviews makes me fear that no one is actually reading this more than once and then never considering looking at it again. :( The next chapter is actually written, I just have to decide when do publish it. (Just a tease for anyone reading :D)


	8. Invincible? No Chakra?

**Well, folks, here it is. A new chapter!!! Sorry it's taken so long... school's been incredibly busy lately. One minor note- The third girl in the trio form chapter 7 is now identified by having pointy ears. Like a cats! ;D Well, enjoy! See you after it's done!**

**Chapter 8**

"So what you're saying is that you decided to aid your nephew's team instead of chasing the enemy nins, or even chase your own target?" asked Tsunade angrily.

The Hyuuga bowed his head silently. "Well?" Tsunade demanded. "Why did you do it?"

"There was something… Something wrong. With the rogue nins." Hiashi finally said hesitantly.

"Not right?" the hokage asked scathingly.

"Yes." Hiashi raised his head. "With their Chakra. It just wasn't right."

Tsunade frowned, her anger suddenly replaced by worry. Hyuuga were renowned for knowing all about chakra. Nothing about it was new, or unknown to them. So, what about these three had basically scared Hiashi off? "Tell me what you saw."

"Why don't you tell me? You have refused to tell any of us who any of the rest of us are chasing. Who were those three?"

"Tsunade sighed. "There were the targets. One has violet eyes. She's Neji's target. The cloaked one is Tenten's. The other's is Lee's. Other than their rough appearance, we don't know anything about them. Now, what did you see?"

"Neji's target, she doesn't…" his voice trailed off in self disbelief. Then, "Doesn't have any chakra. Oh, the lines are all there, but there's no chakra."

"But Neji said she used soft palm. And not only that, but she could use the Byakugan."

"I don't know anything about that, but she does not have any chakra. And then, Lee's target. Her chakra is simply spread all throughout her body. A bit like a ninja hound, but more of it, and it isn't confined to chakra lines. Also, it seems to glimmer blue-white. Finally, I could not even see Tenten's target. It was as if her cloak hid her from even my eyes. I could not see past it. I think, Hokage, that this is far more serious than any of us realized."

"Is this all?"

"No. I would like to know about my target. What is he, so that I can never find him?"

Tsunade shrugged. "I don't know. We sent you after him because he's powerful. Our initial brush with these sound in showed us he is strong, fast with the axe he wields, and uses unusual flame jutsus we've never seen before. Beyond that, well, that's your job to find out."

*******

'_Good morning, Sasame.'_

_'Hi, Inbar. How are you?'_

The Shadow nin's thoughts rang with a new energy, gained from days of having more and more water poured over him. _'Excellent. I think I'm almost recovered. How goes it?'_

_'I've almost got the hand signs down. It's just the whole fact that I need to almost be __standing__ in water to get results.'_

Inbar's thoughts laughed. _'Why do you think I'm in this state? I almost used every drop of water in my body to create those four dragons.'_

_'No person can have that much water in their body!'_

_'It's one of my abilities. Keep working with my style arts long enough, you'll be the same. So, are you ready to start work on a new art?'_

_'Is it hard?'_

_'Not really. It's quick, simple, useful, and the only downside is that it stops working the moment you release the end sign.'_

_'Ok. What is it?'_

_'Secret Water Art- Water's Breath. The signs are Bird, Dragon, Dog, Broken Bird. Do you remember what a broken sign is?'_

_'Yes. That is when both hands are in the sign position, but they don't interlock, or sometimes even touch, right?'_

_'Very good. The technique will work just as well with a normal bird, but this allows you to still move your arms while swimming. The broken bird is by far one of the hardest. It will cause the jutsu to drain more chakra, but with this technique it down't really matter- it barely uses any. Even that boy, Lee, I believe you called him, could probably use this if he had good enough control of water Chakra.'_

_'But what does it do?'_

_'You will breathe underwater.'_

_'Cool! But it only works if I hold the sign?'_

_"Yeah. There's another jutsu I know that is permanent, but it took me several continuous hours to complete, a lot of prep, and I passes out afterwards with one gate open for the extra chakra so I didn't die. I wouldn't even consider your trying to learn that one.'_

_'Ok. When I go out to train, I'll try it.'_

_'So, what's happening out there?'_

_'Well, one of the Shadow trios were attacked by some leaf nins.'_

Inbar's thoughts tensed. _'Who?'_

_'Three girls. One with violet eyes, one in a battered cloak, and one with pointed ears.'_

His thoughts relaxed a bit, but still remained tense. _'Were they hurt?'_

_'Shadow, or Leaf?'_

_'Both. If my nins were hurt, that's bad. If Leaf were hurt, they'll only come back with more force next time.'_

_'Both sides. The violet eyes passed out, and the cloaked girl got a lot of kunai stuck into her, though she didn't seem to care. The Leaf all got knocked out cold.'_

Inbar's thought suddenly broke out laughing, all tension gone. _'Who were the Leaf?'_

_'Neji, Lee, and Tenten.'_

More laughter, then- _'Tsunade's mistake.'_

_'What?'_

_'There couldn't be a worse set of my nins to assign three to capture. Who's Neji assigned to?'_

_'Violet-eyes.'_

_'What! Well, he definitely can't win there.'_

_'Why? Who is she?'_

_'She's called Avel. No one's sure where she comes from originally, but she has quite an interesting blood limit. That's why she was cooped up with the rest of us. She can copy literally any move she's ever seen or studied. And that not only includes basic and secret hidden arts, but kinojutsu and bloodlimits such as Sharingan and Byakugan. She's currently looking for a Mangekyo user that she can get to show her their eye. She can do all this despite, or perhaps because of, the fact that she has no chakra._

_'Impossible! Everyone has chakra!'_ Sasame cut in.

Inbar gave a sort of mental shrug. _'She doesn't. She uses her very life energy instead. Also, she can translate that energy into speed. It was some sort of experiment SB did to her. She can move faster than even a ninja with all 8 gates open. Even the best Sharingan can't see her. But, copying arts takes up A LOT of energy, so she has to be careful.'_

_'She copied Neji's Byakugan.'_

_'Ah. So, she's finally attained a Byakugan. I assumed she would have when you said she fought Neji. I wonder if she'll ever stop getting more powerful…'_ his thoughts trailed off…

_'What about the cloaked one- Tenten's target?'_ Sasame prompted. _'How did she survive being filled with kunai?'_

_'That would have to be Aeter. She's an odd one, so there's a reason she's with Avel. You see, she's invincible/indestructible. She was trying to create a new blade jutsu several years ago while we were captives, and she managed to accidentally fuse her four blades into her arms after growing an extra set of arms. That's why she wears that cloak- it has a special jutsu on it to hide her true form. She took on the qualities of the metal so that she cannot die by any wound that doesn't hit a particular spot, and her bones cannot be broken. She wields holy and death jutsus. All of them unique to her clan. That's how she grew the extra arms._

Sasame couldn't think of anything at this point. Heck, it was a struggle getting breath in and out of her lungs. Invincible? No chakra? She sat beside the bed, stunned.

_'Now, that would leave Lee's target. Felis Silvestris. We all just call her Felis. She's a cat with human characteristics._

_'Don't you mean A human with cat characteristics?'_

_'No, she's literally a cat in human form. She's actually a good match for Lee. She's a mostly Taijutsu fighter, with winds arts, a few beast arts, and several star arts._

_'Star arts?'_

_'Yeah. It's technically called the Shuensha style. Stars are actually immense storehouses of living chakra. If you tap into them, you can use that style. As a cat, she innately knows how. That's actually how most ninja animals use arts, they just don't know it so can't do the star style._

_'And yet, you're their leader?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'They're all so powerful. How do you lead them with merely good water Jutsu?'_

Inbar paused, his thoughts inward, beyond Sasame's hearing. Then- _'Would you like to become my apprentice?'_

* * *

_So, what did you think?! R and R people! I still have yet to get a single review!!! Though, it still says you're reading, so I'll keep putting it up. And, yeah, I know. Bit of a cliffhanger. As always._

_But, PLEASE!!! Give me reviews! I'll even accept flames!! *begging and pleading on knees.* Well, see you all when I get the next chapter typed in!_


	9. Apprentice?

**_Hello, all you people out there who are actually reading this! :D (if there even are any of you still...) Sorry I spent so long before updating this. :/ School was HORRIBLE! But, it's over now, so. :D I should be able to get back to updating this regularly! Woot! (I'm sure you're all dancing for joy, right? lol) Well, without further ado, chater 9!-_**

* * *

Chapter 9

_'You're… Apprentice?' _Sasame asked, stunned.

_'Yes. Now that Ateriole has completed her training several weeks before I was captured, I am free to take on a new student.'_

_'But, how can you teach me when you still can't move or speak?'_

_'I'm going to have to recover faster. Just pour on more water.'_

_'But, then the ANBU will notice you!'_

_'We'll keep me weak and injured, so I stay here. I have enough mental power to fight the ANBU. Avel is an expert at mind techniques, and I can still block her out when I want to.'_

_'Well… I guess. Yeah, I'll be your apprentice. I want to become stronger, and maybe this will help.'_

_'Excellent! We'll begin immediately.'_

_'Now?'_

_'Of course. The Chuunin exams are approaching rapidly, right? It's important to have you powerful by the time they arrive. So, I'm going to teach you a very important technique of mine. Concentrate on your core of being, your soul if you will. Then harness the extreme chakra in it.'_

_'Ok…'_ It sounded on stranger than anything Sasame had been told to do so far… _'How do I do it?'_

_'Practice'_ came the taciturn answer. _'But, you'll use one of my techniques to practice it. Try to find that chakra, and focus it to your eyes. You'll perform the art "Eyes of Souls.'_

'_And, that does…?'_

_'You'll know when you use it. Other than that… I cannot explain. Just, train it in the graveyard, ok?'_

_'But why-'_

_'Just do it.'_

_'Yes, Inbar-sensei.'_

_'And, just call me Inbar.'_

"Tsunade-sama?"

"What is it Shizune?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course, you always can. You know that over all the years we've spent together, I trust you more than any other."

"Well…" Shizune's voice faltered, obviously still nervous about voicing her thoughts to her teacher. Tsunade smiled encouragingly at her, and she hesitantly began again. "Well… Why are our ninja trying to catch these nins? They don't seem to want to leave the district. We could just set the ANBU to keep tabs on them. Our missions are suffering for the lack of ninja- they're all busy with this hunt."

Tsunade's understanding smile fell, and she sighed. Her former apprentice had just given voice to one of her greatest conflicts of late. She looked back up, and gave the same explanation to Shizune as she had time and time again to herself while lying awake nights. "I can't just ignore this. Not with the chuunin exams in three weeks."

"Forgive me…" Shizune still sounded worried that she would send Tsunade into one of her famous rages. "but I don't see what the exams have to do with this. Yes, the sound nins will see what the challenges are, but will it really matter?"

"If that was all that was at stake, no, you're absolutely right. I wouldn't make sense to use so much of our resources on this hunt. But, this is something far bigger than cheating on an exam. This is a matter of village politics. How many genins are going through testing in our villiage?

Shizune thought for a moment. "two teams- Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba—the only of the original nine who didn't pass—and Hanabi Hyuuga, Sasame Fuma, and Ranmaru Kurosuki."

"And when was the last time we let non-leaf nins compete in our name?"

Shizune thought again. "I don't think we ever have actually."

"Exactly. All of the other villiages have far more teams than we do. We cannot afford to appear weak in front of them, or we'll lose our status as the most powerful nation."

"But, how does getting rid of the Sound nins possibly help us with that!"

"The Shadow"

Tsunade had completely lost it, Shizune decided. As politely as she could while still gently suggesting that Tsunade could use some rest, she said "The what, exactly?"

"Our negotiations with the rogue village."

Shizune nodded slowly, obviously still confused. "Yes, I know you're working on a treaty of some kind, but I still do not understand where this is going…"

Tsunade sighed again. "I'm negotiating a bit more than a treaty. They are joining as a part of the leaf. A new subgroup, sort of like a clan." Shizune gaped. "It works for us all," Tsunade continued calmly. "they need a home, we need ninja. Especially with Sound being so obviously hostile and trying to convince the Rock nation that they can join forces. We can't afford to seem weak."

A light went on in Shizune's head, and she jumped up grinning."I see! You are going to give them the Uchiha district to live in!"

"Exactly! So, it is of the utmost importance that we get those enemy nins out, so we can finish our negotioations."

"What is the village called again?"

"The Village Engulphed in Shadows"

* * *

_**Heh. well, there we go! Sasame is getting powerful, and Inbar's recovering, and he's head of a rogue villiage that's a step ahead of plans! Woah! lol. Betcha didn't see that coming. ;) Well, if you even found this decently well done, REVIEW! PLEASE! :'( I still ahve no reviews. D',',',',',',',',',: (- weeping face) And, even if you HATED it, Review anyway! I'll even accept flames! PLEASE! *begs on hands and knees***_


	10. Don't worry

This is just a little message to all of you out there that yes, yes I am still writing! However, life's throwing curveballs at me. I'm working on a new One Piece fanfic, doing editing/ghost writing for my brother in another One Piece fanfic, and working with him for a new My Little Pony fanfic. I'm also working on nearly 10 real stories of my own, all while doing college, working three jobs, trying to start my own business ( /shop/SpiritsOfGlass), some of the worst writer's block I've ever experienced, and having troubles with my new GF… The suspicions and habits built up over years of having unfaithful girls is biting me in the ass with a truly loyal girl. But, like I said- never fear. I AM still thinking of where to go, what to do, and what to write for Naruto and Bleach. As for Warriors, I PROMISE that work is still in progress, but Ateriole is going to a college FAR away from me, so collaboration is much more difficult… Have a good Halloween, and may there be new content for all stories by Thanksgiving!


End file.
